Life's Little Secrets
by Azkaban-convict
Summary: This is a sequel to "UNEXPECTED SURPRISES" and "Inbetween surprises" read them first. This story is Harry Potter/OC
1. Chapter 1

Life's little Secrets,

Chapter One.

'Mum… wait up.' Brandy called to the red headed women who was racing in front of her. 

'Brandy look at the time. The train leaves at EXACTLY 11:00am NO exceptions! If you miss the train I'm writing to Professor Dumbledore and telling him you'll be staying home this year.' The women yelled over her shoulder. Brandy found herself being dragged towards platforms 9 and 10. 

'Now. Come this was Brandy, right through here. Remember your father will meet you at the other end and please say hi to your aunt for Me.' the women took a breath and continued. 'Remember to write. I'm sure your father will allow you to use his owl.' She smiled.

'Whatever mum!' the girl rolled her eyes.

'Okay Brandy, walk right through this wall and don't be nervous.' The women pointed to the wall between the ticket booths of platforms 9 and 10. Both of them walked through the wall and saw the Scarlet steam engine that carried students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'ALL ABOARD!' the conductor yelled from the front of the train.

'Come on Brandy. You have to find Adrianna and Nicolas before the train leaves the platform.' The women dragged her daughter towards the closest door and pushed her onto the train with her things.

'Brandy!! Over here, we already have a compartment!' a strawberry blond said as she saw Brandy.

'Okay Mum I'll see you at the end of the year.' Brandy hugged her mother goodbye. 

'Say hello to your father for me!' Brandy's mother yelled after her daughter.

She ran towards her cousin and sat down in the compartment Adrianna had reserved.

'Oh my god. Brandy your parents have been separated for how long and she still expects him to come crawling back?' Adrianna asked.

'Almost two years! And yes, she's been crazy since Hayden left her!!' Brandy nodded.

'Hayden left her? When?' she asked. 

'Nine months ago!' Brandy nodded.

'Wow! What exactly do you mean by CRAZY?' Adrianna asked.

'Well she wakes up screaming that she's sorry. It's really pathetic. Of course she doesn't know I know she does that.' Brandy explained.

'That is pathetic! But really it's her fault. After all she was the own who ran off with a MUGGLE when you dad was at the ministry.' Adrianna said.

'True she did!' Brandy yet again nodded in understanding.

~At the same time~

'Howdy Stranger!' a voice said.

'Ronald Weasley?' the redhead asked.

'In the flesh Baby Sis!' Ron said hugging his little sister.

'My god! You look good. How's Hermione?' Ginny asked.

'Good she's teaching at Hogwarts again this year. She shouldn't be thought but Dumbledore asked her to teach Charms now that Flitwick's retired. She's left me with a one year old and a grieving brother who hasn't been to mum's house since the accident. You know I haven't enough complain about. How's Brandy?' Ron asked

'Probably bitching to your daughter about me!' Ginny said.

'Well..' Ron said

'DON'T lecture me Ron.' Ginny said.

'So how's Hayden?' Ron asked.

'Why don't you ask him?'

'Is he here?' Ron asked worried.

'Don't know where he is!' Ginny said.

'Don't know whe … ? What happened Gin?' Ron asked.

'He found my Witches Certificate.' Ginny said simply. 

'OMG!' Ron said.

'I thought you'd put that away?' he asked.

'I did. It was in the attic. Basically floating on the ceiling. I had taped to the ceiling hopping that no one would find it. After all I do live in the muggle world. I was after all kicked out of my house.' Ginny said.

'So how did he find it?' Ron asked.

'Umm there was a hole in the roof and he went to fix it when I went shopping and when I got home he was sitting at the table holding it. Looked exactly the way it did eleven years ago when I graduated. He was furious. He wasn't mad that I was a witch. He was mad that I had neglected to tell him as much. His mother was a witch. I totally ruined my life with Harry and now I've ruined it with Hayden too.' Ginny started to cry. Ron patted her back as she cried into his muscular shoulder.

'Where's Jessie?' she suddenly asked.

'With Fred and George.' Ron said.

'Was that wise Ron?' Ginny asked as she pulled out a handkerchief from her purse.

'Well.. It was the only choice I had. Mum and Dad have gone to visit Bill in Egypt. Besides he needs a distraction. He hasn't left my house in three months. Since the accident he hasn't invented one Wheeze. It's horrible to see him like this.'

'I guess you're right. It's hard for me too, her being one of my best friends. I can't believe that Auror only got a slap on the wrist. Stupid ass! How could he suspect her of being in league with Voldemort? He's been dead for 12 years. Every death eater has been put into Azkaban or they're dead. I hope he's happy with himself now. At least he was fired. Dad was right in firing him.' She said. She smiled as she remembered the day that Mr. Arthur Weasley became the Minister of Magic. Lucius Malfoy had disagreed but then it was obvious by then that his life as the Minister's Assistant was shortly over. Arthur Weasley had sacked him two days after being appointed Minister. Why? Because Malfoy had been accused of being a Death Eater. And in fact he had been. The mark engraved on his arm said it all. But then an Auror had murdered Beth. It had only been one year after her wedding to Fred Weasley. The funeral had been full. Not one seat had been left unattended. Fred had sat at the front and cried. Ever since then he had not signed a word. He would get upset if anyone talked to him in sign language he would freak out saying that he wasn't deaf he could hear.

Ron interrupted her reminiscing. 

'Anyway Gin, I got to go. Jessie and I are going to the ice cream shop this afternoon.' Ron said.

'Okay. I have to go clean the house. Bye.' She kissed her brother and with a pop disappeared. 

A/N: Hey y'all this is a sequel to Unexpected Surprises and Inbetween surprises. Most of the Characters belong to J.K. Rowling but Hayden, Brandy, Adrianna, Nicolas and future character belong souly to me and my best friend Megs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station as Adrianna pulled on her cloak.

'Well here it goes.' She said as Brandy opened the compartment door. 

'F'irst years th's way.' Hagrid said as he led the first years towards the boats. 

'Hello Uncle Hagrid.' Brandy said.

'H'llo you two.' 

'EVERYBODY IN!' he yelled. 

The students scrambled into the boats. Adrianna and Brandy climbed into a boat with two other girls.

'Hi. I'm Christy Thomas and this is Victoria Wood.' A blond girl said.

'Hello. I'm Adrianna Weasley and this is my cousin Brandy Potter.'

'Potter and Weasley? AS in 'THE Potter and THE Weasley'?' Christy asked.

'Umm guess so!' Brandy said.

'OMG!!! Are you Harry Potter's daughter?'

'Yes.' Brandy said grinning.

'Really. My dad's told me so much about him. They used to be friends.' Christy said.

'Who's your dad?' Adrianna asked.

'Dean Thomas.' Christy said.

'Really. That's cool.' Brandy said.

During this little conversation Victoria had looked like she had been an outcaste now she spoke up.

'My mum and dad used to play Quidditch with him.' She said.

'Really? When?' Brandy asked.

'During their 5th through 7th years.' Victoria said.

'Really. Who are they?' Adrianna asked. 

'Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson.' She said. 

'OLIVER WOOD?' Brandy queried.

'Yeah! What about him?'

'OMG!! When we get to the school I want to show you something. Okay?' Brandy and Adrianna asked.

'Okay. What is it?' Victoria asked.

'Something you'll like.' Brandy answered smiling.

All of a sudden they heard a collective gasp. They had entered the underground caves that would lead the to the school.

'Hey Brandy. Look there's that hole Nick fell in that time we were playing hide and seek. And look that's the dungeon we got trapped in and Professor Snape had to unlock us. He was FURIOUS! Remember that?' Adrianna asked.

'Yeah! I remember. I got that huge spider stuck in my hair and your dad almost had a heart attack.' Brandy said.

'Wow did you guys live here of something?' Victoria asked.

'Well we did! I left after my parents split and Adrianna left like 2 months ago to go to France for a vacation with her mum.' Brandy said.

Suddenly the boats hit their docks and everyone scrambled out and up the stairs.

They found themselves at the feet of Professor Weasley.

'Good evening first years. You will soon be entering the Great Hall. Please behave yourselves. Be aware that while you are at Hogwarts your house is like your family. Triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking and you will lose points. Now come with me.' She led the first years to a set of great oak doors. She waved her wand and they opened to a great hall where the school was sitting chatting with old friends.

Hermione led them to the front of the room where there stood a stool and a hat. The first years stood in wonder as the brim of the hat ripped open and it began singing. Soon the song was over and the first of the first years were being sorted.

'Barnes, Christopher.'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

The list became shorter. 

'Potter, Brandy' Brandy winked at her dad and he winked back.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Thomas, Christy.'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Weasley, Adrianna.'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Weasley, Nicolas.'

'SLYTHERIN!'

Hermione gasped and grabbed the front of her robes. She was barely able to say the last name.

'Wood, Victoria.'

Harry looked up. 

'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat shouted and then when limp.

Harry was thinking, just like her folks.

Hermione levitated the stool to a corner and placed the hat beside her chair. Harry patted her hand.

'It'll be okay.' 

'Harry, my Nicky is going to be in Slytherin. He will be taught by…'

A/N: DA DA DA DUN!!!! I'm so mean. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see who is the Slytherin head of house. Will it be Snape or is there another head of house. Or maybe there are two heads. ?????? Well read on!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going against what I normally do. I'm actually typing my chapters on a disk before actually having a clue about what I'm writing. I normally have a outline of what the chapter is going to be about. So if you like this chapter review it and if you Absolutely hate it review it anyway. Here it goes!

'Professor Draco Malfoy. That Evil asshole is going to ruin my SON!!!!! It can't be possible!! Ron is going to FLIP!!!' Hermione whispered fiercely. 

'Remember who their father is Hermione. Draco's not going to do anything. You know that he would never hurt his flesh and blood. Besides he's been a lot worse then he is now. HE took his fathers death easily didn't he?' Harry said.

'That's because my father was a slimy ass hole of a father Pothead.' A greasy voice came from behind Harry's chair.

'Buzz off Ferret Boy. Shouldn't you be in the dungeons making some kind of Potion for your precious Uncle?' Hermione said sarcastically.

'Well I should be but I decided it would be a nice little vacation to see my children sorted. And my little Nicolas has joined Slytherin. How cute!' Draco said.

'He may be your sperm but HE IS NOT YOUR SON!' Hermione whispered sharply.

'Whatever, how disappointing my daughters a Gryffindor. Just like her mud blood mother.' He spat.

'You didn't think I was that bad if you had to resort to pretending that you were Ron just to sleep with me did you?' Hermione said turning around to meet Draco's violet eyes.

'Mr. Malfoy! Will you please refrain from calling Mrs. Weasley unsuitable names at the table.' A voice came form beside Dumbledore.

'Yes Uncle Severus.' Draco said and went to join his uncle.

~At the Gryffindor Table~

'Brandy did you see Malfoy talking to my mum?' Adrianna asked.

'Yeah. What you suppose they were talking about?' Brandy answered.

'Well, you remember that summer like a couple of years ago when we were looking for that piece of paper for Dad?' Adrianna said.

'Yeah, what about it?'

'Well when you were looking on mums' desk a paper fell off. It looked really old…' Adrianna paused and looked up at her mother.

'Well, it was a note from Draco Malfoy. Any way. I'll show it to you when we get upstairs. Okay.'

'Okay.' Brandy said.

'Hem hem.' Dumbledore cleared his throat.

'Now that the feast if over a have a few start of term messages for you. Mr. Filtch our caretaker would like to let our entire student body know that a list had been placed outside his office. This list contains all 568 things banned from the castle. Most of which are Weasley Wheezes. Second, first years the forest surrounding the grounds are forbidden hence why it is called the Forbidden Forest. And third, I would like to introduce you to our new Divinations teacher, Professor Angel Twist. Now prefects would you please lead the first years to their dorms.' He sat down and nodded to both Harry and Hermione. They stood up and mentioned for Adrianna, Nick and Brandy to come forward.

'Hello sweetie how was the trip?' Harry asked Brandy.

'Good. I think mum was a little upset but she'll get over it.'

'Okay.' Harry hugged his daughter and turned towards his niece and nephew.

'Congratulations you two for making it into Gryffindor and you too Nick.' he said.

'Yes. Anyway mum can I go a seventh year asked me if I wanted to join the coming back party for Professor Malfoy. He's been away cause of his father's death. So may I leave?' Nick asked.

'And who is this seventh year?' Hermione looked at Harry. 

'Sarah DeMasque.' Nick said.

'Well yes, but don't leave the common room.' She said

'Whatever mum. See you Uncle Harry.' He ran off in the direction of the common room.

'Mum, Brandy and I want to show our new friends that plaque in the trophy room. Can we go now or should we wait until tomorrow?' Adrianna asked.

'Well you should probably wait until tomorrow. Your uncle and I have to go up to the common room anyway. So we can go up together. Okay?' Hermione said.

'Yeah. Let's go.' The four of them made their way up the portrait of the Fat lady.

'Password?' she said 

'Lobster legs.' Harry said.

'Très Drôle Mr. Potter. Now may I have the password?'

'Norbert.' Hermione said.

'Thank You Mrs. Weasley.'

The portrait opened.

They climbed inside.

'Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts. As most of you know I am Professor Potter and this is Professor Weasley. We are your heads of house. For the older students, Professor Dumbledore has introduced this system so that when the older head of houses retire there will be no need to train another one. First years, your head of houses are like your parents away from home. IF you need anything come too one of us and we will help. I will be posting my schedule on the bulletin board so that you will know where I am at any certain time. Now fifth years and seventh years you will have a hard year coming up. The Headmaster has provided a extra room for studying. If you will all stay here for a moment we will show it to you. Now everyone upstairs. Tomorrow is a big day.'

The common room was soon empty with the exception of the 5th and 7th years.

'Now the new study room is through this portrait. It's password is Quidditch and it will only allow 5th through 7th years in. Meaning that if anyone under 5th year's tries to enter they will automatically end up in there own rooms. So do not try and persuade anyone to go in who IS NOT in 5th year or higher. We will know who has done it. Now all of you will be preparing for OWLs or NEWTs tomorrow so I encourage you to get a good nights rest tonight.' Hermione said.

'Goodnight.' Harry said as he opened the portrait hole.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning found Adrianna, Brandy, Victoria and Christy in the trophy room. The four sat starring at a Quidditch Plaque from 14 years past.

'WOW. That was like 3 years before I was born. My parents got married the year after they left Hogwarts. Cool.' Victoria sat looking amazed. 

'Cool eh.' Brandy said.

'Yeah. Look there's dad's name and look there's mums. And your dad's Brandy and isn't that your dad's name Adrianna?' Victoria asked.

'Yep. My dad was Keeper after your dad left to play professionally.' Adrianna said.

'What about your dad Brandy? What's he been doing since he graduated?' Christy asked.

'Umm, well he started to build our old house and then after my mum graduated they stayed there once in awhile. It was mostly mum and I. Then dad started working for the ministry. After my first birthday they sent him to Hogwarts and mum and I went with him. He started taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts position and then he took over flying lessons after Madam Hooch retired.' Brandy said.

'Oh guys, we have to go to the Great Hall like RIGHT NOW! We're late. Breakfast started like 10 minutes ago.' Victoria said.

'Let's go!'

~5 minutes later~

'Whew, we made it.'

'Are you sure of that Ms. Weasley.' A slick voice came form behind her.

'Yes I am Professor Daddykins Malfoy!' Adrianna swilled around and whispered fiercely at her assailant. 

'What??? You know?' Draco whispered back.

'Oh yes I do and I don't give a damn.' She whirled away form him as he stood motionless just outside of the Great Hall. 

~in the Great Hall~

'What was that about?' Brandy asked.

'Meet me in the library right after your first class. Okay?'

'Okay! Wait.. where are you going?' Brandy asked.

'I want to be by myself for awhile. Talk to you later.' Adrianna picked up a piece of toast and rushed from the Great Hall. 

'What's wrong with her Brandy?' Victoria asked.

'Nothing. She's never liked Draco.' Brandy explained.

'Draco?' Christy asked.

'Professor Malfoy.' Brandy corrected herself.

'Oh. Okay. Anyway, what do you have first class?' Christy asked.

'Divination with the new professor.' Brandy said.

'With Huffelpuff.'

'Well we'd better be going. Come on.' Christy said. 

The three girls walked out of the Hall and were walking up the stairs when they heard a shouting match going on in an empty classroom.

'HOW DID SHE FIND OUT DRACO? I HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE. NOT EVEN MY OWN HUSBAND. HARRY IS THE ONLY PERSON WHO KNOWS AND HE SWORE HE WOULDN'T TELL!' the voice screamed.

'I don't know but she obviously knows. She called my Daddykins.' Another voice floated trough the door.

'Guys let's go!' Victoria whispered.

'Yeah let's go.' Brandy answered.

They continued up the stairs. 

~Divination~

'Good morning class. I am Professor Twist, but when we are in the classroom you may call me Angel. Before class starts I want to learn everyone's name and what they are interested in. I'll go first. I was born in Surrey and later my family and I moved to Germany. I attended Durmstrang and graduated 4 years ago. Since then I have taught at Durmstrang, and a school in the Hamptons for under privileged students. Now does anyone have any questions?' she asked.

'Yes, Profess- I mean Angel where exactly are the Hamptons?' a blond girl asked.

'They are in America. The United States of America. They are located in New York.'

The blond nodded.

'Now let's start with you.' She pointed to a girl sitting in the back.

'Okay. My name is Victoria Wood. I live in London with both my parents. I've moved around a lot because both my parents were professional Quidditch players for England. I have a baby brother named Zack.' Victoria said.

'Hello Victoria. You next.' She pointed at the girl next to Victoria.

'Christy Thomas. I used to live in France but my parents moved back to England after my fifth birthday. They were working for the ministry before they retired 3 years ago.' Christy said.

'Thank you. You next.'

'Hello, my name is Adrianna Weasley. My mother is a head of house for Gryffindor and teaches Charms. I lived in this castle to about 2 months ago, when my family and I went to Russia 4 months ago.'

'Did you have a nice time in Russia?' Angel asked.

'Not really. It was for my Aunts funeral.' Adrianna said.

'I'm sorry dear. How about you dear.' She pointed to the next girl.

'I'm Brandy Potter. My father teaches Defence Against the dark arts and holds flying lessons. My family also went to Russia for my Aunts funeral.'

'Oh I am sorry for bringing this up. Would you two like to be excused?' Angel asked.

'If you don't mind could we go to the library? Just to cool down.' Brandy said.

'Yes. You may. Here take this and give it to Madam Prince. Goodbye.'

'Thank you' They both said.

As they exited the classroom they heard Angel saying.

'Next!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5Meeting Daddykins

'So what did you want to talk about? Now that we're out of class we can talk.' Brandy said as they entered the library. 

'Aren't you girls supposed to be in class?' Madam Princes voice carried itself to the doorway.

'Professor Twist told us to give this to you.' Adrianna said.

'Okay girls you may search for your books. But be quick.' She winked at them as they went to the far end of the library.

'So what did you want to talk about?' Brandy asked again.

'Well you know that letter I was going to show you last night? Well here, read it.'

'Okay.' Brandy picked up the letter and started to read.

Dear Draco,

Remember that night in seventh year. Well it seems that your little escapade as Ron has had a few after maths. I'm not saying that my children are a mistake. But what you did that night has matured me greatly. I am now graduating from Hogwarts not only with the highest marks and the most NEWTs ever but with two children. Your children! I swore to myself that I would never tell Ron or my children. I intend to keep my promise. I would advise you to do the same or I will carry out the threat that I made that faithful night. Understand? Good!

Sincerely yours,

Hermione Lupin

'OMG! Adrianna? Does this mean what I think it means?' Brandy asked.

'Yes it does Miss. Potter.' A voice came from behind her. 

The conversation pauses as they hear the bell.

'Now Adrianna I know how you found out. You little sneak. I should tell your mother about this but I am quite proud of you.'

'You shouldn't be you little snake!'

'You shouldn't talk to your father like that. I think I will tell your mother after all.'

'Tell me what exactly Mr. Malfoy?' Hermione's voice came from behind him.

'Nothing Hermione, I was just talking to our daughter and Pothead's daughter.'

'Interesting. And how did MY daughter discover this little piece of information?' Hermione asked rounding on her daughter.

'Well, daddy was looking for something and he asked us to check your office and this fell off your desk. I haven't told anyone until today. And it's only Brandy. She won't tell.' Adrianna said.

'Well I'm not quite convinced that he' she points at Draco 'didn't tell you.' She said.

'I didn't do it. Like I would actually like you to carry out your threat. It's obvious that you're still mad at me because it hasn't grown since that night. It's sort of hard not being able to get any.'

'SHUT UP MALFOY!' Hermione yelled.

'Whatever Weasley.' He spat at her.

'Malfoy. Whatever you have in mind forget about it. Adrianna is Ron's child and she will always be my daughter. Don't you dare tell Nicolas! I haven't even told my HUSBAND.' Hermione said.

'I wont tell my son. He's safe from my bad habits and bad personality.' Draco said. 

'Get out. Don't talk to my children ever again.'

'I see that as an impossibility seeing as I am a professor and a joint head of house for Nicolas. Good day Professor Weasel.

'Good day inch Boy.' Hermione spat at him.

'Mum, why didn't you tell us?' Adrianna asked.

'Darling, it was a mistake. Not you but what he did that night. HE took a potion to become your father and well nine months later you were born. Honey I swore I would never tell anyone. There are only two other people who know about that night. One is your uncle and the other is one of my best friends, Ebony Thomas. Sweetie it's not your fault. I still love you with all my heart. You just have to promise me one thing okay?'

'Okay.'

'Promise that you won't tell your brother or your father. Brandy you can't tell a soul either. Do you both understand.'

'Yes Aunt Hermione we understand.' Brandy said.

'Yeah mum I won't tell Nick. Now I understand why he's such a dick head.' She whispered the second part to her cousin.

'Me too.' Brandy said.

'Now girls you have a class to go to do you not?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah. See you mum.'

'Bye. Love you.'

'Love you to.' Adrianna called over her shoulder.

'Did you girls find your book?' Madam Prince asked as she spotted the girls near the exit.

'Yes we found our book. It was very interesting.' Brandy said.

'Au revoir Madam Prince.'

'Good bye dears.'

~In the DADA classroom.'

'Good morning class. This year is a hard year for you. As most of you are trying to forget you have NEWTs coming up at the end of the year. This year we will be practising a more advanced system then we have ever done before. A high light this year is… we will be learning a Patronus. Can anyone tell us what a Patronus is?' Harry asked.

'It is a cloud of silver smoke formed into a object that best related it's caster. It repels Dementor's.' A voice came form the door.

'Yes you are right Ms. DeMasque. Next time it would be nice if you showed up for class on time. Please stay after class we will start discussing your first official detention. Please sit down.' Harry nodded to the front of the class.

'Yes of course Professor Potter.' She smiled and sat down.

Harry looked at the girl. He hadn't seen here for 2 months. He really missed her. Only one more year Harry ol' boy. Then it won't be illegal. They had contacted each other many times over the summer after all she was his girlfriend. He had met Sarah DeMasque when he had returned to Hogwarts to teach. They had fallen in love when she had returned from summer break last year. She had done everything in her power to get Harry's attention. They had had many a detention and had met many times in the old DADA classroom. Harry shook his head and brought himself back to the present.

'Now class today I would like you to put your books away and get a book from my desk. It is titled: Long and forgotten Charms and Spells. Open it to page 114. It is on Patronus'. Please read it and halfway through class we will be having a quiz on your power.' He sat down at the sound of groans. 

'Don't worry it's not on paper. Actually it's only a potion you have to take. It shows how powerful one person is by the brightness of the light surrounding that person. Now read.'

They had been reading for 15 minutes when a snowy owl entered the room.

'Hedwig?' Harry untied a vile of potion and two pieces of parchment. He got an owl treat out of his drawer and gave it to Hedwig. She flew off as Harry opened the first parchment. Draco's writing was engraved on the paper.

Pothead,

Can't make it today. You know what to do. Have fun. Wear sunglasses after all you do have the Slytherins. 

Draco

Harry tossed the paper to the dustbin and opened the other one.

Harry

SHE KNOWS!!!! She read a letter that I sent to Draco after we graduated. She knows about Draco!!! I'm in a deep pile of SHIT!!! HELP. Meet me in the library after lunch with Brandy.

Hermione

Harry gasped and sighed. Shit! 

He heard the ruffling of papers as the class finished reading.

'Okay. Now when I call you up take a SMALL sip of this potion and you will be marked on your power.' Harry started to roll call.

'Batasques, Holly.'

A dim light encircled the girl.

'DeMasque, Sarah.'

A bright light encircled her. Harry smiled.

'Zachery, Michelle.'

A medium light filled the room.

'Zacherly, Henry.'

A tiny light engulfed the boy.

The bell rang.

'Class dismissed, Ms. DeMasque.'

Sarah nodded.

Harry nodded and bent to take out an aquarium of a silver substance.

He pointed his wand to his forehead and whispered an incantation. He removed a memory and placed in into his pensieve.

'Sarah, must you torment me. You love this class. You have the highest marks and obviously have the most power. Nobody has shown as brightly as you have in 12 years. Since me in fact. Now meet me in my office at 8 o'clock for your detention. Good day.' He nodded as she looked over her shoulder and winked seductively at him. 

'Good afternoon Professor Potter.' 

~In the library. ~

'So dad why are we here?' Brandy asked.

'Well I don't know exactly but I know that Uncle Ron and Jessie are coming.'

'Adrianna said Nicolas and Aunt Hermione were coming too.'

'Well they probably are.' Harry said.

'Then why is HE here?' Brandy asked as she spotted Draco Malfoy behind her father.

Harry turned around to find Draco Malfoy smirking.

'Yes that is a good reason. Why are you here Ferret Boy?'

'Well Pothead I haven't a clue. Weasel told me to come here after lunch. SO here I am.' Draco said.

'Hey Harry. Hello Malfoy.' Ron walked into the library.

'Must be something important. She told me to meet y'all here. Here Harry take your goddaughter.

'Hey Ron. Hello Jessie Bear.' Harry grabbed his goddaughter and swung her around.

'Harry Potter, you are going to kill Jessie.'

'MOMMY!' Jessie yelled at the top of her lungs.

'Hello Sweetie. Was daddy nice to you?' Hermione snuggled her daughter.

'Well now that everyone is here please sit down.'

'Mum why am I here. Can't I go back to the common room? It's so much more fascination than this old library.' Nick asked.

'Nicolas Michael Weasley listen to your mother.' Ron raised his voice at his son.

'Well go on dear.' Ron told Hermione.

'Well there are only five people in this room who have any inkling as to why we are here.' Hermione said.

'And now I'm leaving.' Draco stood up.

'YOU are not going anywhere. It's your fault that we are having this conversation so you are staying. Understood?' Hermione raised her voice.

'Now, almost 12 years ago we were all in our seventh year. Uncle Harry and Ron were having this huge fight about Harry getting Ginny pregnant or whatever it was about. Anyway Ron was really upset and he went to sulk in his room as he normally does when he's upset.'

Draco snorted.

'Shut up Draco. I know things about you that would make your mother's hair curl. Now I was finished my homework for the night and went to my bedroom. I was there for a minimum of 5 minutes when Ron walked into the room. You can just imagine what happened. Anyway I woke up the next morning not beside Ron, who was usually there but beside a blonde Slytherin. Draco Malfoy.' Hermione grabbed Ron's arm as he tried to jump out of the chair he was sitting in.

'Calm down. Nine months later I gave birth to twins. Adrianna and Nick. Ron,' She turned towards her husband.

'Adrianna and Nick are Draco's kids.' She blurted.

'WHAT? You crazy bastard. That's practically rape. I'm going to put you in St. Mungo's.' Ron leapt out of the chair and started pounding Draco's face with his fist.

'RON!!!' Hermione yelled.

'Brandy, I'm getting out of here. Coming?' Adrianna asked.

'Damn right I am. Let's go through here.' Brandy said.

And they left.

By the time Harry got Ron off of Draco his face was covered in blood. It was coming from his nose and mouth and several cuts strategically placed around his face. He had one huge gash across his lip.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ron was still seething when he and Hermione went upstairs after their meeting in the library. Being a Friday all the students had the afternoon off. Hermione hadn't seen either of her children and Harry was now sitting in his suite with Jessie.

'I can't believe you never told me. How could you! This is horrible. Our marriage was based on trust Hermione and now you've just blown that trust out the window. How could you SLEEP with Malfoy? Was I not good enough for you?' he yelled at his wife.

'Ron. It was you. He used Polyjuice potion. For all I knew it was you. Don't blame me Take comfort in the curse I put on the stupid bastard. His cock will be one inch for the rest of his life. Just imagine living the rest of your life with a cock THAT SMALL!' Hermione's face was covered in tears.

'Whatever!' Ron said.

'Ron…' Hermione said.

'Good bye Hermione.' Ron said and slammed the door in her face.

She dropped onto her couch and sobbed until she fell asleep.

The next day Hermione didn't come out of her room. Jessie had stayed with Harry the night before. It seemed in the scheme of things Ron had forgotten (by accident or on purpose we don't know) to pick up his daughter.

'Mum, are you in there? Come on open the door.' Adrianna said.

'Adrianna, I think it would be best if you went to visit your uncle today.' Hermione voice came through the door. 

'Okay. Mum are you all right?' she asked.

'Yes sweetie.' Hermione blew her nose.

'Okay I'll see you later.' Adrianna walked towards her uncle's door.

'Uncle Harry?' she knocked on the door.

'Come on in.' Harry's voice came through the door.

She walked into the room to find Harry, Jessie and Brandy playing on the floor.

'Hey guys, what you doing?' she asked.

'Playing.' Harry said.

'No duh! I thought you were eating breakfast. Why's Jessie still here?' Adrianna asked.

'Um your dad forgot her and your mum wont talk to us.' Brandy blurted out before Harry had time to come up with a suitable lie.

'WHAT? MY father forgot the only child that's actually his? Is he sane?' Adrianna said.

'Well I think your parents had a fight and Ron was upset so he'll calm down and come back for her. Don't worry. He loves all of you, he doesn't care if you are his kids or not.' Harry said.

'Yes he does.' Came a voice from the doorway.

'MUM!' Adrianna screamed.

'MUMMY!' Jessie yelled. 

'Hello darlings, Adrianna, I need to talk to Uncle Harry. Could you and Brandy take Jessie out doors?' Hermione asked.

'Sure mum.' Adrianna nodded.

'Come here Jessie.' Adrianna stretched her arms and her sister flung into them.

'Come Brandy.' Adrianna said.

'Come Adrianna. Come 'Andy.' The girls laughed at Jessie as they walk out the door.

'Oh Harry. He left me! He was so upset and then he just said goodbye and walked out. He even left Jessie. What does that say? He adored her. He's left me with three kids to look after in a school where any thing can happen to them.' She whispered the last part.

'What am I going to do?' she asked.

'Well, first you are going to stop crying then we will write him a letter. See what he's up to.' Harry said.

'Okay.' she sniffled.

'Okay. Here take this. Make yourself presentable.' Harry passed her a handkerchief. 

~At dinner~

'I seriously can't believe that dad forgot to pick Jessie up last night. HE must be pissed beyond belief.' Adrianna said.

'I know. Your mum looked pretty upset. I wonder what happened.' Brandy said.

'I don't know. So have you written her mother yet this year?' Adrianna said changing the subject.

'No. Maybe I should. I'm visiting dad tonight so I'll do it afterwards.' Brandy said.

'Sounds good.' Adrianna said.

At that moment Christy and Victoria entered the Great Hall. 

'Hey guys, what's up?' Victoria asked.

'Nothing much, my dad found out that I'm not his daughter and he's really pissed at mum and now my uncle's babysitting my baby sister.' Adrianna blurted.

'OOOHHH, tough luck honey. My parents separated for a while it was hell. Don't worry they'll get back together.' Victoria said.

'Thanks.' Adrianna said.

'So you're not your dad's kid, whose are you?' Christy asked.

'You don't want to know. It explains why Nicolas is in Slytherin.'

'I want to know.' Christy stated.

'Draco Malfoy.' She said.

'Is that what happened at breakfast this morning?' Victoria asked.

'Yes.' 

'My god.' Christy said.

'Honey, we don't have any thing to do now. How about we go upstairs and barricade ourselves in our room and have a girl's night?' Victoria proposed.

'Sounds good to me.' Brandy said.

'Come on it will cheer you up Adrianna. Let's go.'

~The next day~

'Good morning class.'

'Good morning.' The class collectively moaned.

'Is everyone here?' Hermione asked.

She called out the roll.

'Potter, Brandy.'

'Brandy?' she shook her head.

'Thomas, Christy.'

'Present.'

'Weasley, Nicolas.'

'Present.'

'Weasley, Adrianna.'

'Where are they?'

'Professor, I think Adrianna and Brandy are in the dorm room.'

'And why would they be there?' Hermione asked.

'Well, they have both experienced a parental break up.' Christy said.

'Parental break up?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, Adrianna is very upset at the moment and I think she has a right to be.' Victoria said.

'Please sit down Miss Wood and Miss Thomas.' Hermione ordered.

'No I think we won't.' Victoria said. She picked up her books and walked form the classroom. Leaving Hermione and her class looking wide eyed,

'Victoria Wood, detention in this classroom at 8 o'clock tonight.' She yelled after her.

Christy picked up her things and quickly followed Victoria.

'You too Miss Thomas.' Hermione yelled.

The door shut.

'Now everyone settle down.' Hermione said.

'Back to the lesson.'

~IN the hall way~

'Man, no wonder Adrianna doesn't say anything about her mum. Did you see her reaction?' Christy said.

'What reaction? I bet you 10 Knuts that she's in that classroom teaching.'

'Well what else she supposed to do?'

'Well I don't know. Maybe tell someone to take over her class and go see her daughter.' Victoria said.

Christy nodded.

They reached the portrait of the fat lady.

'Shouldn't you two in lessons?' she asked.

'No. Now open up.' Victoria snapped.

'Password?' she said a little miffed.

'Unity and loyalty.' Christy said.

The portrait flew open.

They entered and ran up to the dorm room.

'Hi Brandy.'

'Hi Adrianna.'

'Um hi. Shouldn't you be in lessons?' Brandy asked.

'Shouldn't you?' Victoria countered.

'Well yeah.' Adrianna said mischievously.

'I can't believe your mother Adrianna.'

'What did she do?'

'Well we told her you were up in the dorm rooms and she was like, why? SO we told her you were upset. Then guess what Victoria does. She gets up and walks out of class. Professor Weasley freaked. We both have detentions with her tonight.' Christy said.

'You walked out of my mum's class?' Adrianna asked.

She nodded.

'No one has EVER done that! She's probably P.O. ed.' Brandy said.

'What she do after you told I was upset?' Adrianna asked.

'Well… she's still in class isn't she?'

'I suppose so.'

'She didn't even come to see if you were al right.'

'She wouldn't do that. Remember that time I told you about the dungeons?' Brandy asked.

'Yeah.'

'Well, when Adrianna asked her if we could play, she was in the middle of marking and she hardly gave an answer. And she was the one who was pissed when she didn't know where we were.' Brandy explained.

'Nothing is more important to her than her books and her lesson plans.' Adrianna sighed.

Brandy nodded.

'My god.' Victoria said. She sunk into her bed and sighed.

'If my dad thought that Quidditch was more important than me I'd seriously run away. Or get revenge.'

The other girls nodded.

'So Brandy, did you write your mum yet?' Adrianna asked.

'No, dad asked me to come to his room tonight. HE said something about meeting someone.' She said. 'So I decided that I was going to see what he wanted and then write her.' 

'Cool. What time is it?' Adrianna asked.

'11:30.'

'Time for DADA! Are we going?'

'I am! Dad would kill me if I didn't show up.' Brandy said.

'Me too.' Adrianna said.

'You guys coming?' she asked.

'Yeah, I wouldn't miss that lesson for the world.' Victoria said bouncing off her bed.

~THAT NIGHT, HARRY'S ROOM~

'Come on in sweetie.' Harry yelled.

'Hi dad. What's up?' Brandy asked.

'Well I want you to meet someone who's very special to me. She's not taking over your mother's place but she's really important to me okay?'

'Yeah okay.'

'Sarah… come here.' He yelled.

A dark haired girl walked into the room and sat beside Harry.

'Isn't she from Sly-' she cut off.

'Yes, Brandy this is Sarah.'

'And why is Sarah here dad?' she asked.

'Well, Sarah and I are dating. We have been for about a year.'

'Oh.' She said.

'Hi Brandy.' Sarah said.

'Hello.' Brandy said.

Sarah smiled at her and took her father's hand.

'Tell her.' She said.

'Okay.' He smiled at her.

'Brandy, Uncle Albus has given us permission to take you to Hogsmeade for a special visit this weekend.' Harry said.

'But dad, only third years are allowed.'

'Yes I know but we're going anyway.' He said.

'Cool. Is Sarah coming too?' she asked.

'Yes she is.' He smiled.

'Cool.'

'Any way sweetie, you should be getting back to your dorm.' Harry said.

'Okay. Love you daddy.' She gave him a hug.

She moved to Sarah.

'It was nice meeting you Sarah. See you later.'

'Bye Brandy, it was nice meeting you too.' Sarah said.

When Brandy left Sarah turned to Harry.

'She's sweet. Just like you.' She said and kissed him full on the mouth.

'Umm, you too.' He said.

'Harry, I love you.' She said.

'I know. I love you too.'

'7 more months.' He said.

'Till what?'

'Till you graduate and then I can propose.' He said.

'Do you mean it?' she asked.

'Yep.' He kissed her.

'MMM. You taste like wine.' She said.

'I do?'

'Yes.'

'Oh.'

'Come here.' She said.

She pulled him into the bedroom.

'It going to be after curfew in ten minutes.' He said.

'So what, I'll stay with you all night.'

'That's not wise.'

'Who cares?'

All thoughts were stripped form him as she pulled off her top. Her breasts were firm and perfect. She smiled as he licked his lips.

She hooked her thumbs in her pants and slowly pulled them down. Underneath she wore tiny pink French thong panties.

His pants were getting tighter. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his bulge.

'Are you sure you want me to go?' she asked seductively.

'Hell no, you're staying here.'

'Good.' She purred.

He led her to the bed and in sheer seconds he lay beside her naked as the day he was born. His hands explored her body. She squirmed and shivered. She smiled as a thought came to her. She grabbed his hands and straddled him. She leaned over and her breasts hung in front of Harry's mouth. He took one nipple and began to suck and lick it. Soon it was standing. He moved to the other. Her breath was coming in short gasps. She felt his man hood on her ass. She lifted her self up and placed herself on the standing cock. She rode him until he was gasping. He flipped her onto her back and thrust into her. Deeper and deeper. She gasped and came. Only a few minutes later did he explode into her. They rested only a while and then he moved to the bottom of the bed. He opened her legs and began to lick her pearl. She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt him using his tongue to manipulate her. AS she came he licked her juices until she was dry. She smiled down at him and he smiled back his eyes a bright green. He climbed up to lay beside her and he soon felt her hand on his softening cock. She used her fingers to manipulate his cock. It was soon standing at attention. He was soon panting and his cock seems like it was going to explode in her hand. She shimmied down the bed and used her tongue to lick the tiny beads of cum that were forming on the tip of his cock. She put her mouth over the tip and began to suck his cock. He stiffened and came into her mouth. She drank form his juices. He sucked in air and clenched his jaw.

'Oh god.' He hissed.

She smiled and licked her lips.

'Mmm. Good juice Harry.' She said.

He smiled and looked at his watch.

12:01 am.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

~In the first years dorm rooms~

'So what did he want?' Adrianna asked.

'To tell me about his girlfriend and tell me that I'm going out this weekend.' Brandy said.

'Cool. Girlfriend?' Victoria asked.

'You know that chick in Slytherin, the dark haired one that's always around the library?'

'Yeah. What about her?' Christy asked.

'Well she's dating my dad.' Brandy said.

'Sarah DeMasque is dating your dad?'

'Yep.' Brandy said.

'WOW! She's such a bitch. Was she nice when you met her?' Christy asked.

'Yeah, she's cool.' Brandy said.

'Wow, look at the time. We'd better go to sleep.' Christy said.

The girls looked at the clock.

12:01 am.

'Good night.'

''Night.' They said.

~SATURDAY~

'You ready?' Harry asked Brandy.

'Yep, Sarah, you ready?'

'Yes I am, Let's go.'

'Okay.' They left Hogwarts and walked to the village.

'Harry, I have to do some shopping and I know that you have that thing you have to do so why don't I take Brandy shopping with me?'

'Brandy, would you mind?' Harry asked.

'No.' she said.

'Okay, let's go.'

The girls walked off towards the centre of town. Harry walked off to the jewellery shop.

'Okay, if you're uncomfortable in here, tell me okay.'

'What are shopping for?'

'Underwear.' Sarah said. 

'Oh.' Brandy said.

They entered the shop and Sarah walked up to the counter.

'Do you have my package?'

'Yes Miss DeMasque.' The man said.

'Thank you, I'll be buying more so please just leave it here.'

'Yes of course Miss DeMasque.'

She walked further into the shop and told Brandy to follow her. She stopped in front of a rotating wheel. She looked at a pair of leather pants that hung there and picked them up.

'Ohh, your dad will like these.' She whispered.

An hour later she had 2 pairs of pants and 20 pieces of cloth that she explained to Brandy where underwear.

She paid for her purchases and then picked up both of her packages.

They saw Harry two block away at a tiny teashop drinking ice tea.

'So where did you two go?' he asked.

'My favourite store.' She said.

'You didn't.' he said.

'No honey, we stayed in the front. Like I would take an eleven year old there!' she said.

'Good.' He said.

'So did you have fun?' he asked his daughter.

'Yeah. Daddy, can we go shopping for clothes now?' she asked.

'Sure.' He said he picked up his teacup and put I on a near by tray.

'Let's go.'

They returned to Hogwarts before dinner and Brandy ran up the stairs after getting something from Sarah's bag. She threw herself on the bed and sighed.

'What's up with you?' Victoria asked.

'Well we went shopping and Sarah took me to this really weird shop. She bought leather pants there.'

'My god. Leather pants?' Victoria asked.

'Yes and she bought these for me. She pulled out two pieces of blue material.

'She told me to hide them until I was like 15!' she said.

'My god she bought you thongs!' Victoria yelled.

'Who bought who what?' Adrianna asked.

'Sarah bought Brandy thongs.' Victoria said.

'Did she really?'

'Yeah.' Brandy said.

'I need to put them away.' She said. She jumped up and went to her dressing table. She pulled out a drawer and carefully hid the underwear form sight. Then she returned to the bed to fetch her other bags.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Brandy's Letter.

Dear mum,

I've been having lots of fun. As you probably know already Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron have split up. Daddy and Sarah took me shopping yesterday. It was a lot of fun. Sarah's really cool. I think she really likes dad. Could you please send me some of Grandma Weasley's fudge? Adrianna says hello. Nick got into big trouble Friday. Professor Malfoy found him outside after curfew. I think he got detention. Cleaning the dungeons with a toothbrush. Did you know that Uncle Ron isn't Adrianna's dad? Professor Malfoy is! Any way must go. Love you.

Brandy

P.S: Could you send my green jumper? Sarah and Daddy are taking Adrianna and I out next weekend. Thanks.

'Dad, can I borrow Hedwig?' Brandy asked her father after breakfast.

'Sure.' She said.

'Thanks.' She walked up to her father's rooms.

She said the password and called Hedwig's name. The owl flew to her and she tied the letter to her leg.

'Take this to mum.' She whispered.

Hedwig gave an understanding nod and flew through the window.

~THAT NIGHT~

Sarah entered the great hall. It being a Sunday most students were wearing muggle clothes. She walked seductively passed Harry at the High Table. She was wearing her new leather pants and a white peasant top. She smiled at him as she sat down.

'Sarah, what the hell are you wearing?' Charli asked.

'New clothes.'

'Why the hell do you tease him like this? You know he's keeping you. Didn't he tell you he was going to propose?' her friend asked.

'Yes Charli he did but I like to tease him.' Sarah said.

'How did you get so bronze?' she asked.

'Instant bronze spell. Looks good doesn't it.'

~At the high table~

'Harry, I think your girlfriends trying to make you jealous.' Albus Dumbledore said.

'You know about Sarah?' Harry whispered.

'I know everything that happens in this castle Harry.'

'Oh.' He said.

The older man chuckled.

'She loves you.' He said.

'I love her.'

'She looks like another young women I know who used to love you.' Albus said.

'Albus I don't want to talk about Ginny. She left me I didn't leave her.' He said.

'I know Harry, I know.' The man said.

~After dinner~

'Miss DeMasque, I seem to think that your outfit is quite unsuitable for school. Detention in my office tonight.' Harry said as he passed his girlfriend.

'Yes Professor.' She didn't make an effort to look ashamed.

He walked away.

'Charli, did you see the look on his face?' she asked her best friend.

'Well yeah, it looked like he was trying not to grab you and shag in the middle of the hallway.' Charli said.

'I know. That look means were going to have some fun tonight.' She said.

'Sarah, I don't want to know.'

'Whatever.' Sarah smiled.

Charli shook her head and sighed.

'Yo, Charli, wait up!' some on yelled from behind the two girls.

'Oh and I'm the only the only one who teases.' Sarah smiled at her friend.

Two arms encircled Charli's waist and twisted her around.

'Hello Logan.' She said.

'You sound enthusiastic.' He said.

'Hi Logan!' she said enthusiastically.

'Hi Charli.'

She leaned into his chest and he pulled her face up towards his. He kissed her lips and then smiled at her.

'Please.' Sarah said.

'Nice pants Sarah! Who they for?' he asked.

'Guess!' she said.

'Well it must be for that guy that you're seeing, now what's his name… oh yes Professor Potter.' He said sarcastically.

'Very funny Logan.' She said.

'I have a detention. I'll see you too later.' Sarah said.

'Yep.' Charli said.

They watched as Sarah walked away.

'Man, she's gonna get in trouble if Dumbledore finds out.' He said.

'Yeah she probably will but I don't think she cares. He said that he was going to propose after graduation.' Charli said.

'Are you serious?' he asked.

'Yeah, but then again his ex-wife did leave him for a muggle.' She said.

'Yeah and how old is the poor guy?'

'I'd say about 30.' Charli said.

'So what we going to do tonight?'

'Well my room is always free.'

'Well so is mine but then again Josh likes to barge in all the time. So your room.' He said.

She nodded and they went up to the seventh year dorms. 

~Harry's office~

'Professor Potter?' she said as she entered the office.

'Miss DeMasque please sit down.' He said.

He resisted smiling as he saw her wearing her robes.

She sat on a tiny chair.

'Now you know that the school allows students to wear whatever they wish on Sunday's.'

'Yes.' She said.

'Your outfit was quite to a different degree of that rule. I would prefer if you didn't wear that in public anymore.'

'Of course Professor.' She smiled.

'My god Sarah! Every boy in that hall was staring at you.' He said.

'Are you jealous?' she asked.

'Sarah, I told you what happened to Ginny when she tried to make me jealous. Do you want that to happen?'

'No Harry I'm sorry. I just wanted to look good for you.' She said.

'It's okay. I love you. And you're beautiful.' He said.

'Thank you.' She said.

He got up and encircled her in his arms. 

'Let's go to my room.' He said.

'But people will see.' She said.

'No they won't.'

'This way.' He opened a door she hadn't noticed and led her through a passageway. They opened another door and they were in Harry's rooms. 

He led her to his bedroom and placed her on the bed. He took off her robes and found her still wearing her leather pants and peasant top. 

'I like the pants.'

'I bought them last weekend.' She murmured.

'Oh.' He said.

He took off his teaching robes and placed them on a chair sitting at the end of the bed. HE turned to her wearing his black pants and dark blue top. She stood up and he walked to her and removed her top. She wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were erect. She smiled and pulled off his blue sweater and flicked his nipples with her tongue. He pealed off her pants and found her naked underneath. He sucked in breath as he felt her unzip his pants and peal them off. Leaving him in his black silk boxers. She put her hand on his growing cock.

He pushed her gently onto the bed and kneeled on the floor his face level with her pussy.

He spread the lips and peered at the tiny bud. He licked it. She gasped as he manipulated her with his tongue. She was gasping when he stopped and entered her. He thrust into her as she gasped for air. 

'My god Harry don't stop. I love you don't stop.' She gasped.

He continued to thrust into her until he stiffened and came into her. He lay onto the bed and she straddled him. She began to ride him. He put his hands her hips and watched her ride him. She came and rested on his chest. He put his hand down onto her mound and stuck his finger on her slit. She began to breath heavily and soon she was lifting her hips towards his hand. He fingered her until she came. He shimmied down the bed and began to lick her juices. She gasped and sighed as he came up and wound his arms around her body.

The next week went by quickly. Brandy received a letter from her mother. She sent her green jumper and now she was going out with Harry and his girlfriend. Adrianna joined them.

'Sarah, girls, I'm going to the Hog's Head to speak to someone. Would you like to go shopping?' he asked.

'Sure.' Brandy nodded.

'Okay, go with Sarah.' He said.

Sarah took the girls to a shop that was just down from the Three Broomsticks.

'Okay, what do you want to buy?' she asked Brandy.

'Well I need some pants.' Brandy said.

'Okay. This way.' She said.

She seemed to know exactly where everything was.

'SARAH AMANDINE DEMASQUE! What are you doing here?' a women asked as she spotted Sarah.

'Mum, I'm here with Harry.'

'And where is Harry?' she asked.

'Um down the street.'

'Who are these delightful little girls?' the woman asked.

'This is Brandy, Harry's daughter and Adrianna his niece. Girls, this is my mother.'

Brandy smiled.

'Hello.' She said.

'Hello dears, what are you looking for?'

'Pants.' Adrianna said.

'Well come this way.' She said.

'Now Sarah, why haven't you sent me an owl yet this year.'

'Mum, you live 10 minutes away from the castle. Every time we come to Hogsmeade we see you.'

'Yes but I'd like to know a little more about you're life.'

A bell rang at the store entrance.

'I'll be back in a moment.' She said.

A few minutes later they heard her scream.

'Harry.' 

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled when she saw Harry.

'Finished your business?' she asked.

He nodded.

'Have you found anything Brandy?' he asked.

'I like these.' She said holding up a pair of flared muggle jeans.

'Okay, Adrianna did you find anything?'

'Yes, I like this.' She held up a pink spaghetti strap top.

'Okay, put them on the counter.' He said.

'Did you find anything?' he asked his girlfriend.

'Har-ree!' she said.

'What?' he said innocently.

She smacked him lightly on his arm and they followed the girls to the counter.

~Dinner~

The four had decided to stay in Hogsmeade for dinner and now they were sitting in a restaurant. Harry took a sip form his wine and cleared his throat. He took something form his pocket and leaned close to Sarah.

'Sarah honey, I know I said that I would wait for after graduation but I can't wait till then. Will you marry me?' he asked.

'OMG! YES!' she yelled.

He took the ring and put it on her finger.

Brandy was starring at her father.

Sarah stood and pulled Harry into a big hug.

Adrianna held Brandy's hand underneath the table.

'Congratulation Uncle Harry.' She said.

'Thank you Adrianna, Brandy are you okay with this?' he asked.

'Yes.' She nodded. He came around the table and hugged her.

'I know you want your mother and I to get back together but I love Sarah.'

'I don't want mum and you to get back together. She was a bitch.' Brandy said. She stood up and ran from the room.

'Shit!' Harry said.

'Harry, let me.' Sarah said.

He nodded and watched his fiancée walk towards the bathroom.

'Brandy?'

'What do you want?' she said.

'I want to talk to you. Can we go back to Hogwarts and we can talk?'

'Sure.' Brandy said.

'Okay, let's go.'

She held the girls hand and led her past her father.

'Bran-' he was stopped by the look Sarah gave him.

'Let's go Adrianna.' He said. 

They followed Brandy and Sarah home and watched as Sarah led his daughter towards the dungeons. He was going to stop them but then thought that maybe he'd leave then to get to know each other. After all Sarah was to become her step mum after graduation. 

~In the dungeons~

Sarah led her soon to be stepdaughter to her room. They sat on her bed and Sarah wrapped Brandy in a blanket.

'When I was 10 years my parents separated, my dad ran off with this muggle model. My mum was absolutely devastated. Then she met my step dad and I was really pissed off at him. I haven't heard from my father from the day he walked out on my mother. I wanted my parents to get back together so much but it never happened. But Bruce was the best thing that happened to my mother. She was happy.' Sarah said.

'I don't want my parents to get together again. They were fighting all the time and my dad was so mad. He was swearing and yelling at the top of his lungs. He told her to get out of his house. He was so mad. I don't want them to fight anymore. She was such a bitch to him. All he was doing was his job and then she ran off with that Hayden guy. She was such a whore.'

'A whore, what makes you say that?' she asked.

'After Hayden it was Craig then it was Don and it went on. They only lasted for a few weeks then she'd stay in her room for a month. It was horrible. I hated her for it. I hate her for it.' Brandy began to cry. 

'Oh you poor girl.' Sarah gave her a hug and let her fall asleep in her bed. She went down to the common room and sat on the couch. That poor girl, she'd been alone for years. Harry had never known about the other men or he wouldn't have let Ginny keep Brandy. What a horrible mother. It also seemed that Brandy had seen her parents fighting the day they split up. She knew too much to have been told. She'd have to talk to Harry. She jumped as she felt some one touch her shoulder.

'What you doing down here Sarah?' Charli asked.

'Brandy's is sleeping in my bed.'

'Brandy?'

'Harry's daughter.' She waved absentmindedly.

'OMG! What is that on your finger?' her friend asked.

'Oh, my engagement ring.' Brandy said.

'And you take that lightly!' Charli asked.

'Well I was preoccupied by Brandy. I didn't realize she had such a screwed up childhood.' Sarah said.

'What happened?' Charli asked.

'Well, she saw her parents break up, her mother was a whore, her words not mine, and she was upset because she thinks that Harry and I are going to make her live with Ginny after we get married.' She said.

'Aww that poor baby, But that doesn't explain why she's in our dorms and sleeping in your bed.' Charli said.

'Well I told her about mum and Bruce and we talked for a while and then she fell asleep so I came down here to think.' Sarah said.


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 8,

Charli, Sarah and Logan sat down at the Slytherin table the next morning. Sarah was still wearing her engagement ring and soon most of the Slytherins were gapping at it.

'Sarah, it's beautiful!' one girl said.

'I know.' Sarah said in her Slytherin scowl. 

She saw Brandy enter the hall and called her over.

'You okay?' she asked.

'Yeah. I have to talk to dad. I was a little rude last night.'

'NO you weren't you were just surprised.' Sarah said.

'Who's that?' a blond boy asked.

'None of your business Hodge.' She said.

'Sarah, thanks for talking to me last night.' Brandy said.

'NO problem.' Sarah said.

'Can I see your ring?' Brandy asked.

'Here.' She gave her soon to be stepdaughter her hand.

'Wow, it's pretty.'

'Thank you, now go back to your friends.' She said.

'Bye.'

Brandy ran towards the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Adrianna.

'My god, her ring's huge!'

'Where were you last night?' Adrianna asked.

'Slytherin 7th year dorms.' Brandy said.

'SLYTHEARIN?' Victoria said.

'Yeah, Sarah and I were talking.'

'Oh.' She said. 

'What wrong Adrianna?' Brandy asked.

'Nothing.'

'Don't lie to me.'

'It's nothing Brandy.' Adrianna said.

'Fine, don't tell me.' She said. She stood up and raced out of the hall.

'Shit.' Harry said.

'Pardon Harry?' Albus said.

'Nothing.'

'It's an impressive ring.'

'Yes it is. It was my mothers.' Harry said.

'James always did have good taste.'

'I'm sure he did.' Harry said.

'Stay where you are Harry, she'll be okay.' Albus said.

Harry nodded and took a sip of coffee. 

Sarah looked up at Harry as she saw Brandy race out of the hall. He shook his head. She smiled and nodded her head.

Brandy raced form the Hall and was soon sitting in a passageway that only she knew about. The Marauders map had helped her over the years. She sat crying, by herself.

~HARRY'S CLASSROOM~

'Good morning class.'

'Good morning.' They said.

'AS you all know Christmas is coming up soon.'

His class smiled.

'So you're going to have to write me an essay.'

The class groaned.

'You will be joining my 7th year class. They are studying Patronus'. You will watch carefully and write a report on what your partner's Patronus shape is and how bright it is.' 

They perked up.

'Next class will be tomorrow afternoon. Now I will give you your partners now so that we waste a minimal amount of time tomorrow.

'Adrianna and Charli, Victoria and Logan, Christy and Angle, Brandy and Sarah.' He paused and looked up to see his daughter.

'Where is she?' he asked.

'Who?' a girl in the front asked.

'Where is Miss. Potter?' he asked.

'We haven't seen her since she stormed out of the hall.' Adrianna said.

He nodded.

'If one of you moves you will be cleaning the dungeons with a shrunken toothbrush.' He said and walked into his office. He threw floo powder into his fireplace and appeared ion Albus' office.

'Harry?'

'Albus, she's not in class.' He said.

'Who?'

'My daughter.' He said.

'She will be all right. She grew up here Harry.' Albus said.

'If I don't find her Ginny won't let us keep her after we're married.' Harry said.

'Harry she's fine.' Albus said.

'She'll come out when she's ready.'

He nodded and walked back through the fire.

He re-entered his classroom and saw a Slytherin sitting beside his friend.

'Mr. Charles, did I not tell you to stay in your seats. You will be cleaning Professor Snape's dungeons this evening.' 

The Slytherin flinched.

'Without magic and a shrunken toothbrush. Under Professor Snape's careful attention.'

The Slytherin smirked. 

'I'm sure Professor Snape will not appreciate one of his own students getting a detention.' He said.

The boy continued to smirk and stand beside his friend.

'Mr. Charles, sit down or you will find that your point will be decreased.'

The Slytherin smirked and stood where he was.

'25 points from Slytherin from disobeying a teacher.'

'Sit down Charles!' Nick snarled.

'Cram it Nick.' Charles said 

'Bite me ass wipe.' Nick said.

'Ferme ton bouch Nicolas! SI je doit te parle encore ces une autre 25 points.' Harry yelled at his nephew.

'Pourquoi?' he said.

'Parce que j'ai dit!' 

Nick sat down. 

'Now Mr. Charles would you please sit down?' he asked.

The boy snarled at Nicolas and sat down.

'Thank you.' 

He went on with the list of partners. AN hour later he said,

'Class dismissed. Mr. Charles, I will be speaking to your head of house, make sure you turn up for your detention.

The Slytherin smirked again and sauntered form the room.

Harry shook his head and went into his office.

'Snape's Office. he said as he threw floo powder into his fireplace.

'Mr. Potter?' he heard a voice say as he straightened his robes.

'Severus.' Harry nodded.

'What do you want Potter?' the older man snarled

'How's Katie?' Harry asked.

'I'm fine Harry, thank you.' She said.

'Potter…' Snape snarled.

'Oh yes, Mr. Charles seems to have a hearing problem. During 1st year DADA today he seemed not to know what stay in your place meant.'

'Tell me something that I don't know. He has a detention every day for the next tow months.' Snape said.

'Well he has another one. Tonight, cleaning the dungeons with a shrunken toothbrush without magic.'

'Yes, and I assume that you want me to supervise?'

'If you wouldn't mind.' He said.

'Of course he'll do it Harry.'

'Thank you Katie.' Severus growled.

'8 o'clock?' Severus asked.

Harry nodded.

'Fine Potter, but you have to something for me in return.'

'What is it Severus?'

'I know you are quite fond of going into the forest, I have a detention for another Slytherin.'

'Oh?' Harry said.

'Yes, Fiona Fellock and Jordan Norman. They were assigned to go into the forest and find me some wolves bane.'

'Severus, wolves bane doesn't grow until February.' Katie said.

'Yes I know.' Severus said.

'Okay, Severus I'll take them.'

They nodded and Harry exited the Potions master's office.

'I'll be back in a minute Katie.' He purred.

'Ok Sev.' She said.

'He disappeared into the Slytherin common room.

'Charles!' he bellowed. 

A small brown haired boy appeared in front of him.

'I told you not to bother Professor Potter!' he said harshly.

'I didn't mean to sir.

'Bullshit Charles!' nick said.

'Weasley!' 

'Sir?' he said.

'What happened?'

'Well Uncle Harry left the room for 5 minutes and he told us not to move or he'd give us detention. Then Charles here got up and started slumping around the room. When Harry returned he got mad and gave Charles Detention but he wouldn't sit down. So he deducted points.'

'Charles!' he roared. 

The rest of the common room was sitting in silence.

'In the dungeons tonight at 8 o'clock! And if you try to get out of it you'll have detention with me until you graduate.

'What about Weasley?'

'Weasley?'

'Professor Potter yelled at him too.' The boy said.

'Weasley, qu'est-ce que ce passé?' He asked in French.

'Oncle Harry a parle a moi en Fracais et cec tout.'

Qu'est-ce qu'il; a dit?' Severus asked.

'Il a dit de arête d'etre un idiot ou il va prener une autre 25 points. Ces tout.'

'Allors, va a ton chamber.' Severus said.

Nick nodded.

'Fellock, Norman.' He said loudly.

'Yes Professor?' Jordan said.

'You will meet Professor Potter beside Hagrid's hut at 8 o'clock.' 

They nodded. 

Severus gave one more evil glare to Charles and swept form the common room.

Charles went up to Nick.

'Weasley how did you weasel from that?'

'I grew up here. I know every teacher, every passageway. Uncle Severus knows things about me. He knows I won't lie to him.' Nick said and then pulled the curtains around his four-poster.

Charles was maddened by Nick's defiance.

Nick looked up to see the shadow of Charles move away and then he took out his wand. He touched his pendant and a tiny dragon came to life.

*Nicky*

'Hello.'

*Why mad?*

'Charles.' Nick said.

****

*Baddie*

'Yeah.'

He heard someone enter the room.

'Nick?' it was a girl's voice.

'Who is it?'

'Sarah!'

'Come in.'

She opened the curtains and saw a tiny dragon curling up into Nick's lap.

'What's that?'

'My dragon.'

'Cool.'

'My dad gave him to me.'

'Your dad?' she asked.

'Ron Weasley?' she said.

'NO, Draco Malfoy.' He said.

'Draco's your dad?' she asked.

'Yeah. What do you want?'

****

*Be nice*

'Have you seen Brandy?' she asked.

****

*Missing?*

'He wants to know if she's missing?'

'Yeah, she stormed out of the hall this morning and no one knows where she is.'

****

*I find*

'No, I told you, you're not allowed out of this room.' He said.

****

*I FIND*

'Okay.' He said.

'He said he'll find her.'

'Can he do that?'

'Well, dad told me not to let him out of this room but I'm sure he wouldn't mind this once.'

'Nicolas?' a voice came form the room.

'Who is it?'

'It's your dad.'

'Hey dad. Come on in.'

The drapes opened and Draco climbed onto the bed.

'What's she doing here?' he asked.

'She wanted to know if I'd seen Brandy.'

'What do you care about Potter's kid?' Draco asked.

'Well, I am engaged to the man!' she said.

'Really?' Draco asked.

'Yes really.'

'Dad, est-ce que Jemime peux chercher pour Brandy?'

'Nicolas, j'ai dit non!' Draco said.

'Peut etre tout les deux peux parle en Anglais parce que je comprend aussi le francais.' Sarah said.

'Oh.'

'Please dad?' Nick said.

'Fine but don't show him to anyone! Understood?'

'I know the rules dad.'

'Good.'

Draco got up and exited the room.

'That's cool you speak French?'

'And English and Spanish and a little Italian.' She said.

*She good* 

'Jemime thinks you're cool too.'

'Jemime is beautiful.'

****

*Gracias*

'My god what was that?' Sarah said.

'What was what?' Nick said.

'Jemime just talked to me.'

'So I talk to him all the time.'

'That's normal?' she asked.

**Yes**

'Oh'

**Must go**

'Yes let's.' Nick said. 

Jemime crawled into Nick's pocket and settled himself.

**Go to the hall**

'Okay.' The two Slytherins made their way to the hall.

**She ran this way**

**Right**

**STRAIHGT**

**Stop**

'This is a solid wall.' Nick said.

'No it's not. Watch.' Sarah said.

She pulled put her wand and spoke a word Nick didn't understand. The wall opened and a tiny girl was sleeping inside.

'Brandy?' Sarah asked.

The girl didn't stir.

'Brandy?'

**Brandy girl!** 

Brandy woke up and almost screamed seeing Sarah and Nick standing in front of her.

'What do you want?' she pouted.

'Honey, you've been gone all day. I think your dad's having a heart attack.'

'Adrianna should be the one having a heart attack.' She said.

'Adrianna?' Nick asked.

'She was really upset this morning and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I know it's because I left her with Dad last night to be with you but she wouldn't admit anything.' 

'Why would she be upset?' Sarah asked.

'Well, you're a Slytherin, your house stole her brother, a person she hasn't been separated from since birth and we always talked together about our problems.' Brandy said.

'So basically is rivalry?' she asked.

'Well you know that Slytherin and Gryffindor aren't friends.'

'That's not true.' A voice said from behind them.

Sarah turned to see Draco and Harry.

'I don't think you guys should be here!' Sarah said.

Harry looked hurt,

'Honey, it's not that she doesn't love you, it's just that she needs a female to talk to.'

He nodded.

'Is Jemime safe?' Draco asked Nick.

'Yeah, he's in my pocke-' Nicks hand dove into pocket and his face sagged.

'He's not there!' he said.

'I told you not to let him out of the room!'

**I'm safe**

'Hold on.'

**I'm safe**

'He says he's safe.' Sarah said.

'You can here him?' Draco asked.

'Yes.' She said.

'God Potter, your family sure is going to be strange.'

'What's that supposed to me inch boy?' Harry countered.

'Nothing. I have to talk to my daughter.' Draco said.

'I'll come too dad.' Nick said.

'All right.'

'Sarah if you find Jemime could you hold on to him for me.'

'Sure.' Sarah said.

I this commotion no one had noticed Brandy getting out of her hiding spot and walking away.

'Brandy?' Harry said as he noticed the empty wall.

'Shit!' he said.

He looked around.

**Brandy, why running?**

'I want to get away. I want to be by myself.'

**Never by yourself**

'What?'

**Never by yourself. Always have Constance and me**

'You know about Constance?'

**Yes**

'How?'

'Who's Constance?' Sarah asked.

'Why?' Harry asked.

'Because your daughter is talking with a dragon who is talking about someone named Constance.'

'Oh, so you can hear him too?'

'Yes, cant you?'

'No.' Harry said.

'Oh.'

**Why come here?**

'Because no one will look for me here!' she said.

**But bathroom no work**

'Yes I know.' She stated.

**Constance needs you**

'Constance is with me now, she can change if she wants.'

**No, she wants you**

'Fine.' Brandy pulled out her wand and took a pendant form her neck. A unicorn.

She pointed her want and muttered a word only one person understood. A tiny miniature Unicorn sat beside Brandy.

^^Brandy sad^^

'Yes.'

^^Why not tell Constance^^

'I don't know.'

'Harry, she's in moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

'No.' he said.

'Yes, we have to go.'

^^Constance's smell baddie^^

'It always smells like this in here.'

^^Get out^^

'No!'

'Brandy?' Harry called.

**Sarah?**

'Yes?'

**Constance smell baddie**

^^Constance smell baddie^^

'Harry, they smell it.'

'Brandy get out!' he said.

A/N: The smell is a memory of Harry's. Brandy can smell it because she is powerful and knows about things others don't.

She rushed from the room Harry following at a quick pace.

He leaned against the doorframe and tried to settle his breathing.

'Dad, you okay?'

He nodded.

^^Constance sees trouble^^

Brandy looked around and Harry fell silently to the ground.

'Harry?' Sarah yelled.

**Sarah, he okay**

'HARRY?' she yelled.

^^Constance sees trouble^^

'Sarah?' she heard a voice.

Charli and Logan came around the corner.

'Sarah?' Charli asked.

'Harry?' she whimpered.

'Sarah come here.' Charli lifted her friend up to see Harry laying unconscious on the floor.

'Logan, take him up to the hospital wing. I'll take Sarah and Brandy.'

He nodded and conjured a stretcher.

'Madam Pomfrey?' 

'What is it?'

'Professor Potter and Miss Potter and Miss DeMasque.'

'Put them on those beds.'

Sarah started to cry when she saw Harry motionless. Brandy was wide eyed and un moving. Harry lay in the depths of his memories.

'Oh dear, where were they?'

'Near the girls toilet on the third floor.'

'Oh dear, go get the headmaster Mr. Webster.'

He nodded and ran towards the Headmasters office. 

'Why is he like this Madam Pomfrey?' Charlie asked.

'He's fallen into a memory. You see Charli, Mr. Potter was very 'active' during his years in this school. He did a lot of stupid but brave things. In his second year he saved the school from a monster that lived in the Chamber of Secrets. He's fallen into the memory of that night.

'Why is Brandy like that?' Charli asked.

'Well, I assume that she's just shocked about her father. But she is a Potter and… well we just have to wait until they revive themselves.'

'How long will that be?' she asked.

'Miss Potter should wake in a couple of hours but Professor Potter may not wake for a week.' The nurse said.

'Harry…' Sarah cried as she rocked herself on her bed.

'What about Sarah?' Charli asked.

'I'll give a dreamless sleep potion tonight and she go back to her dorm tomorrow for some rest.' The nurse said.

'Okay.'

'Now I think it's time that you left Miss St. Clair.'

'Yes Madam Pomfrey.' The girl nodded and walked out the door.

~At dinner~

'I have yet another announcement.' The headmaster said.

The Hall went quiet.

'Professor Potter will not be teaching classes for the rest of the week.'

The students looked at each other quizzically. 

'Professor Lupin will be returning for a while.'

Hermione looked up.

Her dad was coming to teach at Hogwarts again!

'I will ask no one to bother Professor Potter in the hospital wing.' Albus said.

He saw most of the population nod their heads.

He sat down and whispered something to Hermione.

'Hermione my dear, could you get your children together and meet me in my office.'

'Yes Albus of course but what am I to do about Jessie. I can't leave her with Caroline all day.' Hermione said.

'Caroline has been looking after Jessie for a week all day Hermione. She will be fine.'

'What time would you like to see us?'

'Just after dinner please.'

He stood up again.

'Would Mr. Norman, Miss. Fellock and Mr. Charles please stay after dinner I must speak with them?'

He saw the three people in question nod.

Dinner finished and the three Slytherins walked to the High table.

'Professor Dumbledore?' Mr. Charles said.

'Ahh yes. Mr. Charles, your detention with Professor Snape is at 8 o'clock and you two, your detention will take place with Professor Hagrid this evening. I'm hoping you will return with a plentiful supply of Wolves Bane.' He said.

'The two nodded.

'You are dismissed.' The elder man said.

They walked away.

'Wolves Bane Professor?' Hermione asked.

'Yes Hermione.'

'But Wolves Bane doesn't grown for months!'

'Yes, I'm sure that was in Severus' mind when he told them the punishment.' Albus said a twinkle in his eyes.

'Now Hermione, go find your children.' Albus said.

She nodded and caught up with her daughter.

'Adrianna, please come with me.' She said.

'What do you want mum?' Adrianna said.

'The Headmaster wishes to speak with us.' She said.

'Okay, I'll see you guys later.' She said to her two friends and walked away with her mum.

'Now for Nicolas.' She whispered to herself.

They went towards the dungeons and Hermione opened the Slytherin Common Room.

'Mr. Weasley?' she said.

'He's in his room Professor.' Charli said.

'Thank you.' She nodded and headed towards the boys dorms.

'Nicolas?' she asked.

'Who is it?' he asked.

'It's mum.'

'Oh.'

'Can I talk?'

'Well I might as well leave then.' Draco said.

'WHAT were you doing in there?' she asked.

'He was talking to me mum.' Nick said.

'Why?'

'Because I seem to remember him being my father.'

'As well as mine.' Adrianna said.

'Nicolas, the headmaster wishes to speak with us.' She said.

'Alright.'

'You might as well come as well Draco.' Hermione said.

'Why thank you Hermione.' He said.

The four entered Albus' anteroom and sat waiting. The door to his office opened a crack and Albus peeked out.

'Hermione, please come in! Draco stay!'

Hermione snorted.

Draco nodded.

She entered the room with her children and heard a tiny scream.

'GRAMA!' Jessie yelled.

'Mum?' Hermione asked as she saw Alyssa sitting on the couch.

'Hello darling.'

'Hello 'Mione.' Remus said.

'Dad!' she hugged him and kissed her mother.

'Well now that we're all acquainted please sit down.' Albus said.

Adrianna and Nick sat close to the door. Hermione sat with Jessie and her parents.

'Now I have some bad news. As you know Harry was hurt this afternoon. Not physically but mentally. He was found near the third floor bathroom.'

'Moaning Myrtle's?' Hermione asked.

'Yes.'

'What happened Albus?' Remus asked. 

'He's in a coma.' Albus said.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'He's in a coma. Madam Pomfrey has stabilized him. Also Sarah DeMasque is in a bad way.'

'Has anyone told Brandy?' Hermione asked.

'Hermione, she was with him. She hasn't talked to anyone since the incident.' Albus said.

'Brandy's hurt?' Adrianna asked.

'Yes!' Albus said.

'It's all my fault!' she started to cry and flung open the door. She ran from the room and was past Draco in a matter of seconds. Hermione flung herself around the door to see Draco run after his daughter.

'Draco-.' She yelled.

He didn't even look over his shoulder. 

'Hermione come back in here.' Alyssa said.

'Mum…' she said.

'Sometimes you have to let go.' She said.

'But Draco…'

'Draco will look after his daughter. Don't worry.' Remus said.

'How did you know?'

'Ron paid me a visit a couple of days ago.' Her father said.

Hermione sat on the couch and started to cry.

'I'm so sorry! I should have told you. I should have told him. I love him mum! I really do.' She sobbed.

'It's okay mum.' Nicolas said.

'Oh my baby!' Hermione grabbed Nick and hugged him.

'Mum, I need AIR!' he breathed 

'Darling, I think its tine you went to bed.'

'Jessie…' 

'That's what I'm here for.' Alyssa said.

'Thank you Albus.' Alyssa said as Remus picked up his daughter.

'Remus honey, you are a wizard.'

'Oh I know!' he smiled.

Hermione fell asleep in her father's arms before they left The Headmaster's anteroom.

~In Draco's Chamber~

'Adrianna, it's not your fault.' Draco said.

'Yes it is!' she cried.

'Sweetie, Brandy is not sick because of you.'

'Yes she is! If I hadn't been so mean she wouldn't be sick.'

'What do you mean by you were mean?' Draco asked.

'I was jealous because she had stayed in the Slytherin common room last night talking to Sarah and I wouldn't tell what was wrong so she r- r- ran from the hall.'

'Oh sweetie, she was upset. It's not your fault. She'll be okay.'

'Draco?' a voice came from the fireplace.

'Yes Albus?'

'Have you seen your daughter?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'Could you take her to the hospital wing. Miss Potter is asking for her.'

'Of course Albus.'

'See I told you she would be all right. Now let's go see your cousin.' Draco said.

'Okay Dad.' She said.

He smiled.

A few moment later they entered the wing.

'Draco.' Madam Pomfrey nodded.

'Poppy.' He nodded back.

'Brandy?' Adrianna yelled

'Adrianna?' Brandy said.

'Go ahead dear.' Poppy said.

Adrianna walked into Brandy's room.

'How is he?' Draco asked.

'Coma.' She said.

'I know Poppy. How did he get in it?' Draco said.

'Well he was found near the bathroom. I guess he lapsed into a memory then. I would too.' Poppy said.

'Has anyone told Ginny?'

'No. Albus told me not to send her anything until he was awake.'

'Albus in his infinite wisdom!' Draco said.

'Dad.' Brandy said.

'Yes sweetie.'

'Can I stay with you tonight?' she asked.

'Sure!' he said.

Poppy gave him a look.

'Dad?' she asked.

'Long story.' He said.

She nodded.

'Madam Pomfrey!'

'Who's that?' he asked.

'Miss DeMasque.'

'Oh and why is one of my students in the hospital wing?' he asked.

'She came in with Harry. She'll be returning to classes tomorrow.' The nurse said.

'All I have to figure out is why she was with him.'

'They're engaged and they were both looking for Brandy.'

'How do you know this Draco?' Poppy asked.

'I was also looking for her.'

'Okay Dad, Brandy's sleeping.' Adrianna said.

'Okay sweetie, are you sure you want to stay with me?'

'Yes.' 

'Okay let's go.' Draco said.

The two walked out of the wing and down to Draco's rooms.

~The next morning~

'Where's Adrianna?' Alyssa asked Hermione.

'I don't know mum.'

'She's with dad.' Nick said.

'Draco?'

'Yes.'

'Why?' Hermione asked.

'Because she wanted to.' Nick said.

Hermione nodded.

'Dad, can you get her from that slime ball?'

'Now that's no way to speak to the father of your children.' Draco said.

'Adrianna?'

'She's fine. Actually she's still sleeping.'

'Why are you being nice to her?' Hermione accused.

'Because she needs a father.'

'Thank you.'

'Your are welcome.' He said.

Adrianna woke up a few hours later and she went and stayed with her cousin.

The next morning Harry woke and started to get out of bed.

'Harry Potter stay were you are. DON'T MOVE!' Poppy screamed.

'What?' he asked.

'I said don't move.'

'Daddy?' a girl screamed.

'Brandy? What's she doing here?'

'She was in shock but now that you are awake she can return to her dorms.'

'Why am I here?'

'You fell into a memory.'

'I was in the bathroom. I'm sorry Poppy.'

'Don't say sorry to me.' She said.

In another part of the castle.

A/N: If you didn't read Unexpected Surprises you won't really understand what's happening. Unexpected Surprises is set in their 7th year. Ron and Hermione are going out but one night 'RON' enters Hermione's room and well you can take your imagination where it will go. Hermione ends up pregnant with two twins and 'RON' who was actually Draco using Polyjuice potion ended up with a one-inch penis.  


Draco had just undressed and was not washing his blond hair. As he rinsed he looked down and screamed.

'Ha! She's forgiven me. YAHOO!!!!' he yelled.

He jumped from the shower and quickly dressed. He ran to Hermione's rooms and entered.

'YAHOO! THANK YOU HERMIONE!'

'Get the hell out of here Malfoy.' Hermione said.

HE ran up to her and gave her a hug.

'MALFOY! If you don't stop hugging me I'm going to shrink it again.' She screamed 

He detached himself from her and walked back to his room with a smile on his face.

In the Headmaster's office.

'Poppy have you sent a letter to Ginny yet?' Albus asked.

'Yes, last night.'

'Good.'

~GINNY'S HOUSE~

Ginny was laying in bed when an owl came to her.

She opened the letter and gasped.

Dear Ginny,

I'm sending this letter for Harry. He has been in a coma for the last couple of days. There is nothing to worry about now. He has recovered. The Headmaster wished that you knew about the situation. Good day.

Poppy

Ginny got up and dressed. She apparated in Hogsmeade.

She walked up to the castle and entered the Entrance Hall.

'Welcome Mrs, Potter.' Sir Nicolas said.

'Miss Weasley.' She corrected.

'Ahh Ginny, what do we owe the privilege?' Minerva asked.

'I have to see Harry.'

'He's resting in his chambers at the moment. Why don't we have a cup of tea?'

~Harry's Room~

'Sarah?'

'Hello Harry.' Sarah said.

'What are you doing here?'

'I missed you.'

'I missed you too sweetie. Come in.'

She kissed him and he led her to his room.

Harry was halfway through undressing his fiancée when he heard a knock at the door.

'Shit, I'll be right back.'

Sarah nodded.

Harry exited his bedroom and made for the door.

AS he opened the door he saw a tiny red haired women.

'Ginny?' he asked.

'Oh Harry are you all right?'

'Yes I'm fine.' He said.

She saw him look at his bedroom door.

'Are you quite sure Harry?' she asked.

'Yes Ginny I'm fine.'

She was just standing up to leave when she saw the door to the bedroom open.

'Harry darling are you finished yet?' A girl walked out.

Ginny's eyes opened. The girl looked like she was only just 18.

AS Sarah looked up she saw Ginny and Harry.

Ginny's eyes popped open when she saw what the girl was wearing.

She fell backwards in a dead faint the last thing she saw was the girl in a black silk thong. 

THE END


End file.
